Enfant Démon
by Yami Flo
Summary: Les gens ont souvent des a prioris sur les choses et les gens. C'est surtout valable pour un certain petit blond. Pour beaucoup, c'est un démon, pour d'autres, un enfant comme les autres. Le tout, c'est de savoir qui a tord, et qui a raison...
1. Ca, Un Démon ?

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst ; Vignettes ; divers POV sur Naruto et ses frasques, parfois positifs, parfois négatifs ; **attention**, injures ici et là et langage plus ou moins correct selon les vignettes. Si certains POV sont totalement anonymes, d'autres seront facilement identifiables. Celui-ci, par exemple...

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Bonne Lecture à Tous et à Toutes !

**Ca, Un Démon ?**

Un foutu mouflet a failli me rentrer dedans l'autre jour.

Les villageois racontent qu'il s'agit d'un démon. J'ai été jeté un coup d'œil sur le gamin, juste pour voir, et franchement, tout ce que je peux leur demander maintenant, c'est : vous avez fumé quoi pour en arriver à cette conclusion à la con ?

C'est un môme. Un putain de môme, tout ce qu'il y a de plus valable, même avec ces fichues marques sur les joues.

Comme s'il s'agissait du seul ninja dans le village.

Vous voulez une preuve ? Déjà entendu parler des Inuzuka ? Si, si, je suis sûre que vous connaissez : généralement grands, mal coiffés, adorent se jeter la tête la première dans la bagarre ou dans les ennuis, au choix, joues tatouées et causent souvent avec leurs toutous ? Ah, ben voilà, vous avez reconnu ! C'est bien !

Un démon, ce gamin qui fait de la balançoire dans son coin et qu'aucun gamin n'approche dans un rayon de cinq mètres, comme s'il s'agissait d'un pestiféré ? Laissez-moi rire !

Et maintenant, regardez les ANBU, quand vous pouvez les voir. Regardez les Chuunin, les Jounin qui rentrent de mission avec leurs vêtements tâchés d'un sang qui n'est pas toujours le leur, avec du rouge sur les mains, des armes souillés, et qui trouvent quand même l'occasion de sourire et de saluer de vieux amis en retournant faire leur rapport. Ou ceux qui sourient parce qu'ils sont contents d'avoir tué. Comme moi, par exemple.

Pour moi, ça ressemble vachement plus à un démon que le mioche aux cheveux en pétard qui tente d'échapper aux Chuunin…et qui y arrive. Oh, intéressant, faudra voir ce qu'il donnera dans quelques années, quand il aura un peu de poil au menton et un rire un peu moins stupide.

Un monstre, ça ? Allez, redescendez sur terre. Y a pas plus éloigné d'un monstre ou d'un démon que ce petit bout d'homme.

Ca, et puis…Si lui, c'est un monstre, alors moi, en tant qu'ancienne apprentie d'Orochimaru, qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Et lui, comment je devrais le considérer ?

Dans le fond, n'importe quel ninja adulte est plus démoniaque que le blondinet le sera jamais.


	2. Mauvaise Herbe

Genre : Général, plus ou moins Angst par moments ; Vignettes ; divers POV des habitants de Konoha sur Naruto ; langage un peu 'vert' selon les vignettes.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mauvaise Herbe**

Tiens, un éclair orange et blond vient de sauter sur les toits en riant, poursuivi par quelques Chuunin. Cela faisait longtemps. Il est encore en vie, ce gosse ? Question stupide. Qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être ?

De la mauvaise graine, cet enfant.

Pas de parents, pas de famille, des manières atroces, horriblement bruyant et versatile, hurlant plus qu'il ne parle, et sans parler de son…hôte indésirable. Bref, rien d'un enfant idéal. Je suppose qu'on peut le haïr pour ça. Mais le voir mort, c'est autre chose. Oh, je sais ce qu'il a en lui, je le sais même trop bien. Cette…chose a tué mon mari. Mais c'est un gosse. Un vrai gosse.

Un petit sauvage.

Une mauvaise graine. Une mauvaise graine qui pousse dans un sol assez ingrat pour elle, en plus.

C'est drôle, quand on y pense.

Généralement, ces fichues mauvaises plantes, elles étouffent les autres. Remarquez, ce n'est pas comme si lui avait fait quoique ce soit dans ce sens, hein. On ne lui en a pas laissé l'occasion. Mais elles sont la vie dure, les mauvaises herbes. Elles résistent aux hivers les plus durs, et elles continuent à grandir. S'en débarrasser ? Un vrai calvaire ! J'engage des Genin pour désherber mon jardin, d'ailleurs.

Ouais, ce gamin est une mauvaise herbe croissante dans le beau jardin qu'est Konoha. Et pourtant, c'est parfois les mauvaises herbes qui donnent les plus belles fleurs. Et paradoxalement, quelques unes des belles plantes que je connais sont de vrais poisons. Prenez le petit Uchiha, par exemple. Il a tout pour lui, la force, la richesse, et le talent. Et pourtant, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui ne me plait pas. Ne me demandez pas quoi, je ne saurais pas répondre. C'est juste…un pressentiment. Et il manque de chaleur, aussi. La façon dont il vous répond est glaciale au possible. Pas comme le petit Uzumaki.

Quand on en parle, on dirait qu'il vient finalement de se faire attraper…Hum, l'instructeur balafré n'a pas l'air content. Le gamin non plus, en fait. Et ça hurle, et ça gesticule, et ça crie qu'il sera le prochain Hokage…Ah la la, c'est beau d'être jeune et insouciant.

Uzumaki Naruto est une mauvaise plante, d'accord. Mais c'est aussi une plante bien enracinée, et une plante dont j'attends la floraison, juste pour savoir si ce que j'ai en face de moi est un ange…ou un démon.


	3. Son Sourire, Mon Sourire

Genre : Général, Angst pour certaines parties ; Vignettes ; divers POV sur Naruto, avant le début du manga.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Son Sourire, Mon Sourire**

Il est là. Dans ma classe. L'enfant qui maintient le Kyubi prisonnier est là, devant moi, raide comme un piquet, l'air gêné. Et avec un grand sourire un peu idiot.

Qui s'accorde bien à la situation, si je puis dire.

Après toutes ses paroles bravaches et son air 'je vais y arriver, vous allez voir ça', il avait raté son jutsu. Et de façon spectaculaire. C'était supposé être le Sandaime ?

Le reste de la classe rie aux éclats. Pas moi. Et alors qu'il crie à pleins poumons qu'il l'a fait exprès (ce qui est très douteux), je ne peux que le contempler d'un air presque perdu.

Ce gosse, j'ai pensé le haïr, au début. J'ai perdu mes parents dans l'attaque du Kyubi. Et la douleur est toujours là, quelque part, tapie et prête à me reprendre lorsque je baisse ma garde. La logique dictait que je devais détester Uzumaki Naruto, puisqu'il était le démon.

Mais ce gamin…

Il n'est…pas vraiment comme je me l'étais imaginé.

Des cheveux qui semblent défier la gravité, de grands yeux bleus (presque) innocents, un sourire plein de dents et d'un trou là où une de ses dents de lait est tombée…A part pour les marques sur ses joues, qui ressemblent à des moustaches si on regarde de près, il a l'air tout à fait…normal.

Et stupide.

Vraiment, vraiment stupide. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'inspire ça. La façon dont il se tient ? Celle dont il se gratte la tête, comme pour s'excuser de quelque chose. Ou ce fichu sourire, dont il ne se dépareille pas ?

Il est familier, ce sourire. Je l'ai déjà vu sur d'autres lèvres. Durant…une autre époque. Une époque très familière, encore fraîche dans ma mémoire.

Et pas si éloigné.

Ce sourire, je le connais, et je sais ce qu'il raconte à ceux qui s'y connaissent. C'est un sourire qui cache quelque chose, un sourire qui dissimule un profond mal être et une immense tristesse, un sourire qui remplace les larmes, car si elles se mettent à couler, alors elles ne s'arrêteront plus.

C'est mon sourire d'enfant.

Et maintenant, c'est le sien.

C'est peut-être pour cela que je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle conduite adopter à son égard. Il me ressemble, d'une certaine façon. Plus que je le voudrais, en tout cas.

Je soupire lourdement.

-Retournes à ta place, Naruto.

-Hai, Iruka-sensei !


	4. Illogique

Genre : Général, Angst par moment ; Vignettes ; divers POV, parfois anonymes, parfois bien reconnaissables, sur Naruto, avant le début du manga pour la plupart.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Illogique**

Démon : créature maléfique ou personne néfaste et dangereuse.

Monstre : personne qui suscite l'horreur par sa cruauté et sa perversité.

Aburame : clan de Konoha dont les membres ont passé un contrat avec les insectes, qu'ils hébergent dans leur propre corps en échange de chakra, et qui sont souvent qualifiés par leurs ennemis et quelques alliés de démons ou de monstres. _Mon _clan.

Uzumaki Naruto : le « Démon » de Konoha, selon les habitants, bien qu'ils ne se réfèrent ainsi à lui qu'à voix basse et souvent en privé. Mais il n'est pas d'endroit où un insecte ne peut se faufiler et ramener des informations…

Les gens qui semblent croire que Uzumaki est une sorte de bête…

Je trouve leurs conclusions…illogiques au possible.

Que ce soit envers mon clan ou envers Uzumaki, leurs raisonnements et les conclusions auxquelles ils aboutissent ne sont en aucun cas satisfaisantes.

Je peux comprendre la crainte qu'inspire mon clan aux gens normaux. Tout le monde n'aime pas les insectes. Mais nous ne méritons pas le qualificatif de monstre. Membres à part de la société serait plus juste et plus valorisant. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Nous ne sommes pas 'normaux', mais aucun des grands clans de Konoha n'est normal. Si les Aburame sont des monstres, ne devrait-on pas dire la même chose des Nara, des Hyuga, ou encore des Uchiha ?

Apparemment, c'est un raisonnement qui échappe à beaucoup de monde.

La même chose peut être dites envers Uzumaki Naruto. Si, même dans ma propre famille, on m'a fortement déconseillé toute association prolongée avec lui, on ne m'a pas interdit d'observer et de tirer mes propres conclusions.

Uzumaki Naruto n'est pas l'élève le plus brillant de l'Académie. Il est actuellement le plus faible sur le plan théorique. Mais sur le plan théorique seulement. Il possède plus de chakra que la moyenne, ce qui est probablement la cause de ses nombreux échecs pratiques. Il est plus endurant que n'importe quel élève de notre groupe d'âge. Son taïjutsu n'est pas le meilleur, pas plus que son ninjutsu, mais il met son cœur dans ce qu'il fait.

Son cœur…Il l'a sur la main. Mais personne ne semble le voir. On dirait que les membres adultes de la société ont une sorte d'a priori à son sujet. Peut-être à cause de sa turbulente manière d'attirer l'attention.

Mais de là à dire de lui qu'il s'agit un monstre…

C'est tout simplement illogique.


	5. Les Yeux Du Diable

Genre : Angst ; Vignettes ; divers POV de personnes anonymes ou bien connues sur Naruto avant le début du manga, parfois positifs, parfois négatifs.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Merci à Lenvy pour la bêta lecture !_

**Les Yeux Du Diable**

Il court dans la rue en riant, ce gamin méprisable. Pour toute personne étrangère à ce village, il aurait l'air adorable, peut-être un peu trop bruyant, mais plein de vie. Plein de vie ?! Tss, pauvres idiots. Ce gamin est un monstre qui n'apporte que la mort.

Il aurait dû être abattu le jour de sa naissance. Petite nuisance…

Ce qu'il a en lui nous met tous en danger. Tous, civils comme ninja. J'ai vu les ravages que le Kyubi a provoqué à Konoha, j'étais là. Et j'y ai tout perdu. Ce gosse est un démon qu'il faudrait abattre. Mais ça, nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler à nos jeunes. Il y a la Loi promulguée par le vieil Hokage. Stupide idiot pour ne pas voir le démon dans ce gamin aux cheveux blonds. Stupide idiot pour ne pas reconnaître ces yeux.

Oh, parlons-en, de ces yeux. Trop clairs, trop brillants,…Pas des yeux normaux, non. Pas des yeux humains. Mais personne ne le voit. C'est qu'il est bon à camoufler son regard, le petit diable. Ils croient tous qu'il est inoffensif. Mais ils ne regardent pas suffisamment loin, ou alors ils regardent de trop près pour le remarquer.

Le jour où ils seront remplis de fureur et de haine, le jour où ils redeviendront les miroirs du fauve qui a dévasté notre village, alors ils comprendront leur erreur. Il sera peut-être trop tard, remarquez. Et en attendant, ils ne font rien, trop stupides pour s'apercevoir que le regard du môme est dangereux. Trop stupides pour ne pas se rendre compte que sous son apparente fragilité, il est vicieux et prêt à tuer.

Uzumaki Naruto a les yeux du diable. Et je sais ce que je dis…


	6. Si Difficile

Genre : Angst, Général ; Vignettes ; divers POV sur Naruto avant le début du manga, souvent de personnages anonymes et OC.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Si Difficile**

Ma fille vient de rentrer à la maison, parlant avec animation de sa journée à l'Académie. Brave gosse. Je n'approuve pas trop le fait qu'elle essaye d'être ninja, mais je laisse faire. Elle a peu de chances de le devenir, après tout.

Non, qu'elle apprenne à devenir une tueuse ne me dérange pas tellement. Après tout, j'ai tenté de l'être aussi, même si je n'étais pas très doué. Et maintenant, je suis trop estropié pour continuer à l'être. Non, le problème est ailleurs.

Mon problème, c'est ce gamin habillé en orange qui remonte la rue en sens inverse. Ce gamin qui est dans sa classe. Cette chose qui a tout détruit à Konoha il y a près de dix ans.

Cette chose qui vit toujours, même si des personnes responsables auraient dû s'en débarrasser depuis longtemps.

Mais crève donc, sale gosse ! Tu ferais un immense plaisir à beaucoup de monde, moi y compris !

Si seulement quelques Jounin, quelques ANBU se décidaient à nous en débarrasser, le monde ne s'en porterait pas plus mal. Et certains d'entre nous dormiraient peut-être finalement sur leurs deux oreilles, sans la crainte que cette bête vienne nous égorger dans notre sommeil. Moi, je sais que je le ferais.

Mais personne ne lèvera jamais la main sur ce môme.

L'Hokage a ainsi parlé. Et la sentence sera la mort pour ceux qui briseront leur parole. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'un 'accident' ne pourrait pas lui arriver. Personne ne serait responsable. Personne. Mais là encore, aucun villageois n'a le cran de le faire, et les ninja respectent en grand nombre les ordres du Kage, alors ils ne feront rien non plus.

C'est rageant.

Cet 'enfant' est une menace ambulante, un monstre qui finira par tous nous détruire, et personne n'est en mesure ou ne veut lui trancher la gorge pour tous nous sauver. Ah, si j'avais vingt ans de moins, si je ne boitais pas, et si j'avais encore ma main droite…

Je sais que je n'hésiterais pas à plonger mon arme dans sa petite tête blonde. Ce serait rapide, ce serait violent, mais cela nous maintiendrait en vie plus longtemps. Parce qu'il finira par se retourner contre nous, c'est évident.

Une fois, je suis passé très près de le faire. J'aurais pu, j'avais une arme à portée de la main, il était tout près, et…il s'est retourné, m'a regardé et a souri. Un grand sourire, comme celui que me font mes gosses quand je rentre chez moi le soir.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire.

C'est un monstre. Je sais que c'est un monstre. Mais il ressemble tellement à un enfant ordinaire, il ressemble tellement à l'un de mes propres enfants, que je comprends.

Oui, je comprends trop bien pourquoi personne ne fait rien.

Parce que juste imaginer ces grands yeux sans vie et ce sourire figé, c'est simplement trop dur à supporter pour n'importe qui.


	7. Renard

Genre : Général, plus ou moins Angst ; Vignettes ; divers POV sur Naruto, situés avant le début de la série. Aujourd'hui, je m'aventure dans les petites hypothèses personnelles. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez comprendre.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Merci à Lenvy pour la bêta lecture !_

**Renard**

Naruto ? Un démon ?

Mwahahahahaha !

Excusez-moi, vraiment, mais c'est tellement…tellement…stupide ! J'ai pas pu me retenir. Et Akamaru est bien de mon avis. Ouais, le chien cause. Et je le comprends. Non, je suis pas dingue. C'est une particularité de mon clan. On en a plein d'autres, d'ailleurs, dont je ne discuterais pas avec n'importe qui.

Non, je hurle pas à la lune. Plus depuis que j'ai dépassé le cap des sept ans…Eh, si on revenait à la terreur blonde ?

C'est pas parce qu'il a la puissance du Kyubi en lui qu'il est le Renard, hein.

Ouais, je suis au courant. Non, personne ne m'en a parlé. J'ai trouvé tout seul juste avec une petite confirmation par moment d'Akamaru, et rien qu'à l'odorat, et ça a pris du temps.

Et puis, vous l'avez vu sourire ?

Vous l'avez vu bouger ?

Et les marques sur ses joues ? A part en étant lié à un animal, comme notre clan, c'est très, très rare. Et n'oublions pas la chance de dingue qu'il a. Y'a que les kitsune pour avoir une veine pareille.

Si quelqu'un d'autre de mon âge en est venu aux mêmes conclusions ? Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Nan, ce que je sais, je l'ai dit à personne. Je ne suis pas fou non plus. Il y a forcément une raison pour laquelle personne dans notre génération n'est au courant. Et puis, c'est à Naruto de décider s'il veut le dire.

Ca vous étonne de ma part ? Vous pensiez que j'allais réagir comme un crétin insensible ? Pas de bol pour vous, alors. Je suis parfois rude, je suis un peu trop franc, mais pas froid ou complètement idiot.

Naruto et moi, c'est pas pour autant l'entente cordiale et parfaite. Les chiens et les renards, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. Ca, et de toute façon, l'un comme l'autre, on est trop têtus pour céder à l'autre un pouce de terrain.

Au fait, si vous répétez ça à qui que ce soit, j'envoie Akamaru vous mordre, et je plaisante pas. Quand il plante les crocs dans quelque chose, il faut presque un pied de biche pour l'en détacher.

Naruto, c'est pas un démon. Je le connais suffisamment pour avancer cette idée sans hésiter une seconde. En fait, malgré sa grande bouche, c'est un chic type, quoi qu'on dise de lui.

Un renard, il l'est, y a pas de doute pour moi, mais un monstre, pas pour deux sous.


	8. Devoir Avant Tout

Genre : Angst, Général ; Vignettes ; divers POV sur Naruto avant le début de la série.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Merci à Lenvy pour la bêta lecture !_

**Devoir Avant Tout**

Il est là, assis dans son coin, en attendant qu'on veuille bien s'occuper de lui. Ses jambes se balancent lentement dans le vide. Il jette des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, pour savoir si on va finalement se charger de ses soins. Et comme il ne voit personne, il finit par baisser la tête. Il ne se rend même pas compte que je l'observe, tapi dans l'ombre d'un couloir.

Il fait presque peine à voir. Presque, parce que n'importe qui vous dira qu'il s'agit d'un monstre. Et je dois dire que je suis de cet avis.

Oh, ne vous méprenez pas sur le sens de mes paroles. Quand je veux dire monstre, je ne pense pas à une chose horrible, difforme et maléfique prête à m'arracher la gorge, mais plutôt à quelqu'un qui n'est pas, mais alors absolument pas normal, et vraisemblablement dangereux à cause de cela.

Vous avez déjà vu les blessures qu'à ce gamin quand il vient nous voir ? Horrible, je vous le dis. D'un autre côté, quand il vient, c'est généralement dans les jours précédant ou suivant le 10 octobre, et s'il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne pardonnent pas à Konoha, il doit y en avoir encore plus qui abusent de l'alcool…Et de leurs poings.

Mais quel que soit la gravité de ses blessures, elles guérissent dans la nuit. C'est à peine si l'on a besoin de mettre quelques pansements et un peu de désinfectant, juste pour la forme. Et encore, ce n'est pas toujours la peine.

Nous le savons tous ici, à l'hôpital. C'est une des raisons majeures pour lesquelles nous ne nous précipitons jamais à son aide quand il arrive ici en sang.

Son rythme de cicatrisation…

C'est effrayant. Tout simplement effrayant. Et j'ai peur, par moments, de m'approcher de lui, pour la simple raison qu'il m'a prouvé, en guérissant si vite, trop vite, qu'il n'était pas un enfant normal. Et quand le murmure 'monstre' vient, quand je repense à l'attaque du Kyubi, le mot « démon » me brûle les lèvres, ne demandant qu'à sortir.

Et à d'autres moments, j'ai envie de me frapper lorsque je vois ses grands yeux bleus qui regardent encore à droite et à gauche, innocents, et tristes. Les yeux de n'importe quel enfant que je vois défiler ici, jour après jour.

Je ne suis pas le seul à le voir.

Et généralement, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui finira par s'approcher de lui pour lui demander comment il se sent, même si la personne qui le fera agira le plus tard possible, par peur, par ennui de le voir rester là, par haine.

N'importe qui dira qu'il s'agit d'un monstre. Moi aussi, peut-être, quand ses facultés de régénération m'effrayeront à nouveau.

Mais mon devoir passe avant tout, et s'il a besoin de soins, alors je serais là pour les lui prodiguer, qu'importent mes sentiments.

Après tout, le gosse devant moi, si on exclut son 'prisonnier', n'est qu'un autre habitant de Konoha.


	9. Juste Naruto

Genre : Angst, Général ; Vignettes ; divers POV sur Naruto, situés avant le début de la série.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Merci à Lenvy pour la bêta lecture._

**Juste Naruto**

Le soleil qui se couche sur une verdoyante forêt, un ciel de feu qui s'étend à perte de vue au dessus des toits des maisons.

Ce village est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'est mon village. Celui que je protège jour après jour, maintenant que j'ai repris ma place.

Les Kamis savent pourtant à quel point je suis vieux et lassé de toutes les responsabilités qui incombent à mon titre. Quelqu'un de jeune devrait reprendre la main. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à la passer. Pas tant que Naruto ne sera pas devenu assez fort pour se protéger lui-même.

Ah, Naruto…Il est une source de tracas permanents pour moi, ce garçon. Il est un peu sauvage, un peu méfiant…Mais tellement attachant, une fois qu'on s'habitue à ses manières brusques et à son franc parlé un peu trop direct.

Il clame haut et fort qu'un jour il prendra ma succession. Et je dois dire que cela m'amuse.

Le temps passe si vite. Pour moi, hier encore, il n'était qu'un bébé portant des couches.

Je suis né et j'ai grandi à Konoha. J'y ai fondé une famille, ai eu des enfants, et même un petit-fils, quelque peu ennuyeux je vous l'accorde. J'ai suivi l'enseignement des plus grands maîtres ninja de mon époque, qui furent tour à tour mes professeurs, avant qu'ils ne me désignent comme leur successeur légitime. Un grand accomplissement, jeune comme je l'étais alors.

Je suis si vieux maintenant…

C'est peut-être pour cela que je manque de fermeté à l'égard de Naruto. Un autre enfant aurait été puni plus sévèrement après cet incident ayant touché les Chuunins en charge de l'Académie. Comment a-t-il réussi son coup, c'est un vrai mystère pour moi. Il n'est même pas encore Genin. Ses capacités de camouflage sont bien étonnantes pour un enfant. Sa malice aussi.

Il me rappelle beaucoup Jiraiya au même âge.

Jiraiya. Tsunade. Orochimaru. Un bel exemple d'à quel point les gens peuvent se tromper. Adulés, choyés par le village. Grands candidats pour le rôle d'Hokage. Et pas un d'eux n'est resté au village. Pire, Orochimaru est maintenant officiellement un traître à Konoha.

J'aime mon village, mais par moments, je ne peux m'empêcher de maudire silencieusement ses habitants. Ils considèrent toujours Orochimaru comme un fidèle de Konoha. Idiots. D'un autre côté, nous n'avons pas divulgué les circonstances exactes de son départ à la population civile. Autant éviter une panique. Certains n'hésiteraient pas à l'accueillir de nouveau à bras ouverts.

Et parallèlement, ils haïssent et rejettent ouvertement Naruto. Naruto, qui n'est qu'un enfant totalement ignorant de la raison de cette haine. Je lui ai rendu un grand service en promulguant cette loi. Mais les comportements ne changent pas pour autant.

Certains ne changeront peut-être jamais.

C'est triste, dans le fond.

Tout le monde voit le Démon, un monstre. Personne ou presque ne voit l'enfant qui avance pas à pas sur un chemin semé d'embûches, sans jamais se décourager, pour atteindre un rêve, celui d'être reconnu par ses pairs.

Mais j'ai confiance.

Un jour, oui, un jour, même si je ne serais peut-être pas là pour le voir, il leur montrera à tous qu'il n'est pas un monstre.

Il leur montrera qu'il est seulement Naruto.

**Fin**

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review et m'ont encouragé à écrire cette histoire._


End file.
